New Perspectives
by TriceNorthman
Summary: When Loki is defeated after trying to conquer Earth, he is forced to hide and a little town in Spain is the chosen one. But what will happen when he finds a lot more than he was expecting to?
**Well, hi there.**

 **I'm here with a new fic, this time with Loki so I hope you like it, and I'd love to know what you think about it.**

 **I do not own nothing, although I'd like to own Loki, hehehhe**

 **Enjoy.**

 **:K**

* * *

 **New Perspectives**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

After the New York incident everything seemed under control, or at least they led to believe the inhabitants of the attacked city, but the fact is that S.H.I.E.L.D. was not able to catch Loki, not even his brother, the demigod Thor. All of Fury's efforts or the rest of them were useless to stop him, no matter how hard they tried, and the god of Thunder had no choice but to return to Asgard without him. The god of Mischief wouldn't face Odin's justice, and Thor felt like a failure for not being powerful enough to catch and take him with him.

Of course, Loki abandoned New York after the Chitauri were defeated and the portal closed, hiding to avoid being caught by the security forces or his brother. There was no way for him to go back to Asgard and be sentenced to a cell in which to spend the rest of his days, 5000 years or so, with nothing to do between four walls. Besides, he'd rather die or remain in exile than trapped in a gilded cage.

All reasons that forced him to change his appearance: a haircut, dying it a dark blonde shade, keeping his asgardian clothes and scepter hidden where no one could find them, and beginning to behave like an ordinary man, not using his powers when it was not necessary. He had to pretend he was one more, and in Spain, specifically in a small town called Ciudad Real, would be easier to hide in plain sight. He'd have to put aside his ego and his lust for power to survive, because otherwise someone would begin to realize that he was still alive and an army would be sent anywhere in the world to capture him. Of course, humans wouldn't be able to stop him, but his brother'd come to take him by force.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For Esther, a young girl who had lived her whole life in Ciudad Real, the days were slow and full of the same routine as the previous, which was beginning to bore her, but what could she do to change that? Her job as a saleswoman in a store gave her a salary until her true dream job – the one she was hoping to get sooner or later – of being a writer could pay the bills and provide a better life for her.

"Good morning, are you ready to order?" Esther quickly chose her favorite coffee and left of her way to work. She needed to wake up before arriving and begin to help the clients, and the cold wind hitting her in the face did not help too much to get it. In fact, the best place in Ciudad Real in winter was bed, but that wasn't an option for her.

It was almost noon when a new client announced its arrival through the irritating music that sounded every time someone opened the door, and Esther sighed heavily before putting her best face to assist the customer. Working at a computer supply store was not difficult or stressful, although sometimes boring. Especially when she had to deal with people who had no idea how to operate a computer and she should explain it step by step. She really was expecting not to have to do it again today, because it'd be the third time, and repeating the same speech caused her a headache.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" She saw a broad-shouldered man watching some of the items on display, and he reacted hearing her voice. "Sir, are you looking for something in particular?"

"Yes, that is correct." Esther remained spellbound looking at those amazing greenish blue eyes, and for a moment his face was familiar, though she wasn't sure why. "I hope so." His accent betrayed him, because for an English student was very simple to realize that he wasn't from around here. "I am looking for something that would allow me to carry out my…duties and take it with me everywhere."

For Esther hearing him talking like that was really weird, but she obviated the detail and walked to him. "Sure. You mean a notebook." She replied with a smile. "There are many models, have you thought of one in particular?"

Loki looked at her and grinned. "I am afraid not." He replied with an exquisite education that she wasn't used to hearing often. "I should have done a little research first, shouldn't I?" She shrugged and giggled. "Do not worry, you are not the first one arriving not knowing what you're looking for."

"Please, call me Tom. And may I ask for your name, Miss?" Esther blushed but a second later she showed him the identification that hung from her neck and he pronounced her name in a way that fascinated her. "Beautiful. Esther, are you going to help me?"

"Of course, it's my job." For some reason this man affected her so much that she felt like a lovesick teenager all over again, but she had to remain under control to avoid ridicule. "Are you looking for something light but with a lot of power?"

"Yes, the two perfect words to describe exactly what I desire." Esther tried to hide her face at hearing him but Loki knew very well the effect he had on her. In fact, he was enjoying himself like old times when he devoted himself to use his powers in Asgard confusing the inhabitants of the planet. He had not had the privilege since he chose exile, and now, for the first time in months, he was having fun.

For the next twenty minutes the young girl showed him several different models, describing the characteristics of each one of them, but Loki, although he listened and memorized every word, was more focused on her than what she was explaining. She realized what was happening, but refused to admit that a man like him would notice an ordinary girl who worked in a computer store.

"This is all fascinating, so many options to choose from…" He walked around the store as if it was his, and that attitude constantly accompanied him. "What would you recommend me, Esther?"

Clearing her throat, she began speaking. "Any of these four would be perfect for your…duties, but I can't choose for you. You can take one and try it and if you don't like there would no problem to return and exchange it for another."

"So I would have to come back here and see you again." He added as if that was the most important part. The girl nodded and Loki chuckled. "Well, that would be very…nice."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Despite not belong to Earth or being familiar with the technology – much less advanced than the Asgardian – he had no trouble understanding perfectly what his notebook could do, and the amount of things he was able to get online. Yes, Loki was enjoying the wonders of shopping on Internet but he had to be careful if he didn't want to draw too much attention.

He had looked for a big house to live in and hide, but not huge so he could go unnoticed. He had everything necessary, and didn't lack of anything. The notebook was his most recent acquisition but it wouldn't be the last. Although he preferred to deny it there was no doubt that this woman had sneaked into his mind and wouldn't be easy to get rid of her. He saw something different in her from the rest of mortals known so far, and maybe that honesty was what really made the difference.

Loki's Internet search focused on New York's incident, all news and related articles, even pictures, even though he thankfully found none of himself. During his stay in Stuttgart he didn't hid, that was not part of the plan, and S.H.I.E.L.D. probably took care of erasing any details about him when the situation was under control. It wouldn't have been a good idea that he, Thor and Asgard were related to Earth, so after searching for hours he was convinced that there was no way to find a link between he and that battle, especially in the town he was at the moment.

That made him grin because he knew that his staying in Ciudad Real might continue indefinitely, although plan b existed anyway, no doubt about that. But Loki's mind was not only put in his short-term plans, that nice girl he had met refused to leave him alone.

"Kindness. Humans are strange and weak." He muttered to himself after turning off the notebook and look out the window. It was already night and the neighborhood he lived in was quiet, little traffic and neighbors were far enough apart so they didn't get into his business.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Esther came home – not the one she had lived in since she was a child, but a modest apartment – she sighed heavily and took off her shoes. She was physically exhausted from work, but also mentally because she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Tom all day.

"My head's going to blow up." She told herself. She turned on the T.V. and laid down on the couch to relax a little. News were boring but she wasn't in the mood to pay attention to a movie so for the next half hour she enjoyed zapping.

She was too tired to cook so picked up the phone and ordered Chinese food. It was not the healthiest thing in the world but she occasionally allowed herself the whim. Even those ridiculous fortune cookies that predict the future were sent, as if someone was stupid enough to believe that. However, Esther decided it was worth open it and read the ridiculous message.

"A new love will appear in your life." She laughed and crushed the rest of the cookie between her fingers. "Yes, of course. My prince charming."

It was early and she needed to relax so instead of a quick shower she opted for a hot bath. Water and foam were doing wonders with her exhausted body and she was almost falling asleep when hearing the beep announcing a new message had been received. She ignored it and kept enjoying her moment of relaxation, but when it rang a second time she just turned it off so no more interruptions.

High technology is always amazing and allows you great advantages when it comes to getting what you want, but sometimes it can be stressful and frustrating. So Esther decided she would not let that to happen to her that night, not when she was about to fall asleep as soon as she walked into the bedroom.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _What is this place?"_

" _A sanctuary." Answered a man's deep voice behind her._

 _Turning around she looked at him and chuckled. She was fascinated by everything that she was looking at. Gold and green decorated a warm and cozy room whose fourth wall was open and allowed to observe and go outside onto an ornate railings' balcony._

" _A sanctuary for what?" Esther knew that those places were sacred, used by those who needed to hide to feel safe, but why was she there?_

" _I feel safe here, and it is even better with you." He answered taking her hand and heading outward. "Behold the lights, the mountains, the clear waters that surround us…" It was like a dream, and Esther could not close her mouth, she was so shocked that she was barely able to react._

" _It is very beautiful, but I'm afraid I still do not understand what is happening." She looked at him waiting for an answer, and Loki was torn between giving it or distract her with anything else. "Tom, we hardly know each other and it's clear that this must be a dream. But why am I so obsessed with you? It makes no sense, I've only seen you once." Esther looked at him funny but also confused. However, she was enjoying too much with the wonderful scenery and the mysterious man who had burst suddenly into her life._

" _Do you think about me?" Esther laughed knowing she could say anything, because it was only a dream. "Yes, all the time. And I want you to know that if this were real," she added, pointing to outside, "now I'd die of shame. But it is not so I can say whatever I wish." Loki was enjoying the conversation because it was a safer way to approach her and know her better. "Do you think about me?"But before he could answer, Esther did it first. "Forget it, I don't even know why I asked. No, of course not."_

" _I do, more times than I'd like to admit." For an Asgardian the time was not important, and though Loki had seen almost everything in his long life, he had never met someone like her before. Women in Asgard only fulfilled a purpose for him: company in bed. But Esther, with her he felt there could be more. Not that he had gone soft, no, but since he had to flee and hide it was the first time he could be himself, although with another appearance and in a manipulated dream._

 _The blush appeared on the young girl's cheeks, but clearing her throat she changed the subject. "Do you know this place? Is it real?" But Loki was still able to feel the strong and rapid heartbeats after his confession, but he decided not to embarrass her. "I would never dream of this, not anymore."_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _Leaning on the railing she sighed and looked at the crystal clear waters of the ocean spreading beneath her feet. "I used to write science fiction or fantasy stories, but I no longer do it."_

" _What is the reason?" The god insisted._

 _Esther shrugged. "I do not know. One day I was looking at the computer screen without knowing what to do. I had already been in the same situation before but that day was different, as if suddenly there were not ideas in my mind, at least not good ideas worth describing, and as days were passing the feeling of emptiness became bigger and bigger. Until I decided to abandon and focus on other things." The Asgardian recognized in the face of his young companion the frustration he had experienced on several occasions. "I still write, but now the ideas are boring."_

" _Do you think you will write about what you like again? Or would you rather continue working on something that is not worth it? As in the computer store," he joked._

" _It's not so bad, and I love technology." She answered with a grin. "But I guess so, I'd write fantasy again if inspiration were willing to cooperate with me." Those words were more than enough for Loki to make a decision. Esther would write about what she liked again, and he'd make sure of it._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Esther awoke she was confused but the grin was still drawn on her face. Tom, her mysterious client, starred in one of her most weird dreams but great as well, because in the daylight she felt that somehow she knew him a little better.

"Madness…" She laughed at herself and got up from bed. After shower and breakfast she went to work. "Another day of routine…" She sighed as she walked into the store. After turning on the lights and put everything in place she waited for her first customers, but meanwhile busied herself organizing some items. It was still early so she wouldn't have a lot of interruptions. Perfect to enjoy her cappuccino without anyone bothering her.

But without knowing it, she was being observed, the god of Mischief wouldn't lose her.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Reviews are welcome.**

 **Thanks.**

 **:K**


End file.
